


Dating Spencer Reid Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Criminal Minds headcanon, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Spencer Reid Imagines, Spencer Reid headcanon, criminal minds imagine, criminal minds imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 43





	Dating Spencer Reid Would Include

* * *

  * _Spencer telling you a lot of facts about the things you love/or interested in._
  * _Book club?_
  * _Calling him Spence._
  * _When your feeling down spencer will list all the reasons he fell in love with you, and why you are perfect in his eyes._
  * _Kissing him passionately before he goes to work._
  * _Not being a big PDA fan, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t kiss you/hold your hand._
  * _Date nights._
  * _Being worried when he goes on a case_
  * _Spencer being worried about you when he gets a case._
  * _Being even more concerned when the victim of the case looks similar to you._
  * _His mum loving you._
  * _Spencer getting flustered around you sometimes._
  * _Spencer staring_
  * _calling you a lot when he’s away on a case._
  * _Always being there for each other._
  * _Coffee dates._
  * _Playing chess with him._
  * _“I love you.”  
_
  * _Forehead kisses_
  * _Cheek kisses._
  * _Cuddling._



**Sex With Spencer Would Involve:**

  * _Giving him a blowjob._
  * _Spence fingering you/ eating you out._
  * _A lot of foreplay._
  * _Sweet passionate sex._
  * _cuddling._




End file.
